Siempre nos quedará NY
by BUBU30
Summary: Aprovechando una visita en la ciudad que nunca duerme, Ranma le dará a Akane la mayor y más romántica sorpresa de sus vidas


Este fic fue inspirado en una historia real, que la ví en el reality _Say Yes to the dress_! Es bastante OCC pero espero que la disfruten.

**Como siempre Ranma ½ no me pertenece, si no a la hermosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi**

Disfruten su lectura ;)

**Siempre nos quedará N.Y.**

Una pareja de 23 años caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del incesante Nueva York, la nueva ciudad de las luces que nunca dormía. Atravesaban Times Square como una pareja cualquiera tomados de la mano y tomando diversas fotos, disfrutando de la brisa primaveral aquel día de marzo.

Quien los viera y quien los ve ahora, tranquilos y relajados, sin vergüenza a exteriorizar aquello que estuvieron obligados a guardar y disimular por tanto tiempo. Lejos de los prometidos autoimpuestos, de los hechizos, las malas intensiones y los malo entendidos. Lejos de la familia entrometida que anteponía su interés de conseguir un heredero para el dojo y extender la tradición por sobre sus verdaderos deseos, sentimientos e intensiones. De alguna forma agradecían ese compromiso forzoso que les había permitido no sólo conocerse a fondo gracias a la convivencia pero vivir miles de aventuras, de historias que contarían años más tarde a sus nietos pero sobre todo la oportunidad de amarse y poder decirles al mundo que a pesar que en un comienzo había sido impuesto por la fuerza, estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

A pesar del paso de los años, el carácter explosivo de ambos que los había caracterizado desde el comienzo se había menguado muy poco con el paso de los años. Es cierto que el artista marcial intentaba tener más cuidado con su bocota que no podía seguir gritándole a la mujer que amaba que era una marimacho desabrida, el paso de los años no había hecho más que acentuar las curvas y la belleza natural de la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Su desastre culinario no se arreglaría de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos el curry y otras comidas le salían decentes e incluso en algunas ocasiones sabrosa; todo gracias a la ayuda benevolente de su madre y de Kasumi. Pero él no quería una ama de casa sumisa y delicada, amaba a esa menuda mujer de carácter temerario y determinación de acero con corazón de oro puro. Pero lo más importante para él, por primera vez en su vida ella hacía el esfuerzo de escucharlo antes de mandarlo a volar con el mazo que Kasumi tuvo la mala idea de regalarle alguna vez (1).

Por otro lado, el fenómeno pervertido como ella lo llamaba, había aprendido no sólo a controlar su bocota pero a ser un poco más humilde. No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo y su personalidad egocéntrica y vanidosa eran imposibles de ocultar pero si aplacar y controlar. Al mismo tiempo que ya no todas sus decisiones eran tomadas por sus impulsos y su orgullo de guerrero. Había aprendido a seleccionar sus batallas pero sobre todo a lidiar con la derrota. Aunque esta era una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

A sus 24 años la vida les sonreía en casi todos los aspectos, él era un reconocido artista que había alcanzado la fama mundial y era el primero en su categoría a nivel mundial, el estilo libre. Los años de tortura-entrenamiento junto a Genma habían rendido sus frutos a pesar de los sufrimientos durante su infancia. Había aprovechado su mayoría de edad para volar del nido parental y enfrentar la vida en soledad. A pesar de amar profundamente a su madre y de querer a su padre, estaba harto que se entrometieran en todas sus decisiones. Con el dinero que había ahorrado con su primer torneo en Tokio, había comenzado a ahorrar a escondidas de sus progenitores y de Nabiki Tendo, su codiciosa cuñada. La única que estaba al tanto de sus planes era Akane, quien junto con el doctor Tofu lo habían ayudado con sus planes de independencia. A duras penas terminó la escuela y después de eso se dedicó de lleno a las artes marciales a pesar de no querer abandonar a Akane y con su espíritu sobreprotector luego de aquel incidente que casi los separa por siempre, había decidido por primera vez confiar ciegamente en alguien y creer en que su marimacho estaría bien.

Con la promesa que lo hacía por el futuro de ambos, con la ilusión implícita de un matrimonio en el futuro había comenzado su travesía por distintos combates a nivel continental pero sobre todo al interior de Japón. Una cosa es haber aceptado confiar en su seguridad y otra era dejarla totalmente desprotegida. No quería y no podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. A pesar de que se comunicaban a través de cartas y llamadas telefónicas, extrañaba sus golpes y sus regaños. Junto con la partida de Ranma muchos de los problemas también habían desaparecido. Ukyo había decidido en un comienzo seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo hasta que se dio cuenta que no era rentable para su negocio. La amazona sensual y el chico pato también lo perseguían aprovechando se conocer nuevas técnicas y lugares, mientras que Kuno había tenido que asumir sus responsabilidades con la fortuna familiar a ingresar a la universidad, mientras que su hermana había encontrado un nuevo objetivo que a su parecer era igual de interesante y guapo que su amando Ranma-sama aunque menos acosado por plebeyas y con más dinero. Ryoga por su parte se había decido a trabajar su romance con la bella Akari, quien lo amaba de forma incondicional, especialmente como P-chan.

Akane, por su lado librada de los problemas que significaban la bandada de locos que los perseguían, hacía aceptado a duras penas esa vida de paz y tranquilidad que ofrecía Nerima sin el heredero Saotome. Extrañaba las pelas, las aventuras y esos ojos cobalto que amaba con intensidad. La excelencia académica que la caracterizaba le había permitido conseguir una beca para continuar sus estudios en una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio. Se había decidido por la Kinesiología por ser una carrera corta pero sobre todo le permitiría acompañar a su prometido en sus tornes y exhibiciones y ser su terapeuta personal. Todas las decisiones que habían tomado estaban direccionadas hacía ese implícito futuro juntos.

Cuando la pareja más conocida de Nerima había cumplido los 22 años y Akane estaba a puertas de terminar su carrera le informaron a sus familias el deseo de Ranma de participar en torneos de nivel internacional obviamente acompañado por su prometida. Para Soun y Genma fue como un llamado celestial, la esperanzas de casar a los tortolitos se había esfumado por motivos de fuerza mayor que los mantenía alejados porque no se demoraron ni 2 segundos en comenzar a celebrar por el anhelado compromiso. Pero como dicen lo que fácil llega, fácil se va y fue así como una cubeta de agua congelada que les cayó la noticia que ellos no pensaban en casarse aún. Que eran jóvenes y que sería una decisión que les importaba solamente a ellos, pero que respetarán su decisión como mayores de edad que eran.

Fue así, que tomaron las riendas de su destino y se emprendieron en su primer viaje juntos, uno que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A pesar de ser un viaje para presentarse en una exposición de artes marciales en N.Y., Ranma había puesto especial atención en todos los detalles, su itinerario, lugar de alojamiento, vuelos y detalles varios. Había mucho en juego y era necesario tenerlo todo bajo control. Había aprovechado los ahorros que había guardado gracias a sus primeros viajes para costear algunos detalles del viaje. El alojamiento en un pequeño pero acogedor hotel en el centro de la ciudad era financiado al igual que los pasajes y la comida por la organización del evento. Ambos lo tomaron como unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya que según lo que tenía entendido Akane, la agenda de Ranma era bastante ocupada por lo que aprovecharían al máximo ese par de días libres para conocer la ciudad.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos conversando de diversos temas por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, tomaron el métro y se bajaron en el comienzo del puente de Brooklyn que ofrecía una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Ranma de la nada paro su caminata y tiró suavemente de la mano de su prometida cosa que la sorprendió. Se dio vuelta ya que iba unos pasos más adelante por ir tomando fotos del paisaje. Quedo totalmente anonada al ver sus ojos grisáceos brillar con una intensidad y emoción contenida que nunca antes en su vida había visto. La tiró nuevamente antes de tomarla dulcemente por la cintura y besarla con pasión en los labios. Akane amaba esos momento de inesperado romanticismo de su prometido.

''_Akane''_ susurró mientras aún la sostenía entre sus brazos, ''quiero que me escuches, que confíes en mi pero sobre todo quiero una respuesta sincera''. A pesar de hablar tiernamente su voz sonaba decida a lo que ella atotada asintió sin entender

''Cásate conmigo, aquí en Nueva York''. Lanzó sin más, como una bomba. Los ojos de la luchadora se abrieron a más no poder mientras que lo miraba sin poder responder.

''Si aceptas, está todo preparado pero quiero que sea una sopresa y confíes en mi''. La miraba a los ojos con una intensidad y seguridad que si le habría pedido de dar su vida por él en ese instante mismo lo habría hecho sin dudar.

''Pe..pe..pero y nuestros padres? Y la tradición?'' preguntó ella sin entender las dimensiones reales de lo que eso significaba.

''A la mierda la tradición y nuestras familas! Si quieres nos volvemos a casar llegando a Japón pero quiero que seas mi mujer aquí y ahora. Nos amamos y eso es lo único que me importa en la vida. Además que quiero que sea una decisión nuestra y que nadie pueda impedirnos llevarla a cabo''. Respondió con franqueza y determinación mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a su cintura.

Akane nunca había sido una mujer impulsiva y mucho menos sumisa. Le encantaba tener el control aunque odiaba acatar ordenes pero por primera vez en su vida quiso dejar su facha de mujer ruda de lado y aceptar lo que le ofrecía su prometido sin importarle el costo de sus acciones. Por primera vez aceptaría sin reclamos y confiaría ciegamente en él.

''acepto'' dijo simplemente con sus ojos avellanas chispeantes de emoción contenida. Él la soltó un segundo para tomar su mano y depositar un anillo de compromiso bastante sencillo, un pequeño solitario reposaba en el dedo de su mujer, ella lo miró enternecido. ''este fue el primer anillo que te compré cuando me di cuenta que quería casarme contigo, sé que no es la gran cosa pero siento que tiene un valor sentimental importante. Es el comienzo de nuestra historia'' dijo él sonrojado con las manos detrás de el cabeza tratando de ocultar sus emociones mientras ella seguía contemplando el pequeño anillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una avenida principal y luego de darle las instrucciones correspondientes al taxista partieron rumbo a Manhattan. Pararon frente a la lujosa tienda de novias Kleinfeld Bridal. Bajó la mirada atónita de ella, él le explicó con simpleza que en la tienda la estaban esperando, que eligiera lo que quiera y que los gastos estaban cubiertos. Que ojala fuera algo más bien cómodo y que Kaoru, la asistente de Ranma la esperaría a la salida. Se despidieron con un beso apasionado frente a la tienda y le anunció que Kaoru le explicaría los detalles, pero que se verían mañana. '_'Te amo marimacho''_ susurró antes de partir.

Akane entró tímidamente a la tienda antes de ser recibida por la recepcionista que amablemente le pidió que tomará asiento en el vestíbulo de la tienda. Ella jugaba nerviosa con su anillo entre sus manos antes de ser sorprendida por una mujer quien le sonrió dulcemente. Se presentó como Kate y le anunció que ella conocía los detalles de la boda. Que su novio había llamado hacía un mes haciendo una reservación y explicando la situación de la boda express. Que había dejado todos los gastos pagados con su asistente y que tratarían de hacer su experiencia lo más amena y agradable posible. Le anunciaron eso si que dado el poco tiempo con el que contaban, la elección de vestidos se reducía pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Se sentía como una muñeca en aquella tienda de bodas, lleno de vestidos pomposos, de diamantes, tiaras y velos. Le anunció la vendedora que quería un vestido blanco y tradicional, nada pomposo como en sus experiencias anteriores y que prefería la simpleza y sobriedad ante todo. Luego de un par de intentos fallidos, la bella muchacha se paro frente al espejo con un sencillo vestido blando ceñido a su cuerpo. Era strapless, con corte princesa con un pequeño escote en forma de corazón, su torso era un corsé con pequeñas pedrerías mientras que la falda del vestido caía en una pequeña cola. Era un vestido liviano, simple y encantador. Se movió con el vestido un par de veces simulando una danza y sonrió satisfecha. Fue complementado con un pequeño tocado de flores que simulaba un velo y guantes blancos hasta los codos. Kaoru llegó justo a tiempo con unos zapatos blancos de tacón que complementaron el atuendo a la perfección. Ambas chicas se despidieron de Kate con una sonrisa complacida mientras ella le deseaba mucha suerte y felicidad.

Subieron con cuidado el vestido al BMW que las esperaba afuera del local y partieron rumbo a un pequeño hotel-boutique en Manhattan. Akane aun miraba su anillo sin creerlo, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que terminaría casándose con Rama en una ciudad tan lejana su Nerima natal y mucho menos en una situación tan especial y particular como aquella. Definitivamente lo que más amaba de su vida era que nunca sabía que esperar y sobre todo adoraba esa faceta romántica de su prometido.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño por culpa de la ansiedad. Mientras que ella no sabía que esperar, él esperaba que su meticuloso plan saliera a la perfección. Contemplaba el smoking blanco que estaba guardado en su closet. Sonrió nuevamente al sentir que su vida era finalmente perfecta. Sin paparazzis, ni prometidas psicóticas ni problemas familiares. Sólo su marimacho, él, su asistente Kaoru y su fiel manager y mano derecha Keitaro. Tal vez aún no era un hombre completo pero eso le había dejado de importar hacía muchísimos atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que su prometida lo aceptaba con maldición y todo. Suspiró satisfecho mirando el techo y pensando lo bien que sonaba Akane Saotome.

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, Akane se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventaba. Un leve toque en su puerta anunciaba la llegada de su desayuno continental. Ella se puso su bata antes de dejar pasar al mozo con un pequeño carrito con porciones de diversas frutas y pastelitos. Desayuno algo ligero mirando la ciudad antes de ducharse. Kaoru le anunció que la estilista y el peluquero llegarían a las 10 para ayudarla a prepararse por lo que a las 9:30 am ya estaba lista envuelta en una pequeña bata en ropa interior. Se sonrojó al recordar el pequeño pero sencillo atuendo que había elegido para su noche de bodas.

Puntuales como lo habían anunciado, su pieza fue invadida por el maquillaje, artículos de peluquería y una alterada Kaoru que contralaba cada detalle a través de su celular, tratando de controlar a su jefe que yacía bastante histérico en el hotel esperando detalles de su novia. Ella sólo reía mientras que su estilista le suplicaba que no se moviera. Se sorprendió a si misma al contemplarse en el espejo. El vestido era sencillamente perfecto, su cara levemente maquillada en dulces tonos pasteles y rosados, mientras que su pelo corto caía en pequeñas ondas acompañada del sencillo tocado que ocultaba de forma parcial su rostro. Se calzó sus zapatos como una cenicienta y sus guantes antes de salir con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se despidió agradecida de todos aquellos que la ayudaron y de los trabajadores del hotel antes de tomar el mismo BMW que la esperó la noche anterior. Mientras empacan sus maletas, suspiró satisfecha.

Por su lado Ranma miraba nuevamente el reloj desesperado tratando de controlar su ansiedad, ahí estaba con su fiel amigo Keitaro en mitad del Central Park esperando a su novia. Esperaba junto a su amigo y el ministro que precedería la ceremonia. Además los acompañaba un fotógrafo y un grupo de curioso que pasaba por el lugar. El novio quedo sin habla al verla llegar del brazo de su asistente. Se veía realmente hermosa, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al ver su sueño materializarse. Ella le sonrió con su dulzura hasta tomar su brazo, sus ojos chispeantes se desviaban entre su amado y el ministro mientras todo era capturado por una cámara de fotos.

Finalmente se escucho ''Akane Tendo, aceptaba a Ranma Saotome como su legitimo esposo?'' a lo que ella contesto sin dudar ''Acepto'' mientras sonreía con dulzura mientras que luego se escucho ''Ranma Saotome, acepta a Akane Tendo como su legitima esposa?'', ''a..acepto'' dijo el tratando de contener la emoción mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro. ''si alguien se opone a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre'' el silenció reinó mientras la pareja intercambiaba sus anillos de matrimonio, un simple anillo de oro puro para el con la inscripción _**Ranma y Akane por siempre, **_mientras que el de ella era un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro e incrustaciones de diamante con forma de corazón. Ambos en silencio esperaron el tan anhelado ''Por el poder que me concede el Estado de Nueva York, los declaro marido y mujer''. Sin esperar un segundo Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura y la besó con pasión bajo la mirada emocionada de Keitaro y Kaoru quien tiraba pétalos de rosas a la joven pareja._** ''Te amo tanto marimacho'' **_susurró Ranma, mientras ella respondió _**''y yo a ti fenómeno, hasta el final del mis días''.**_

Luego de ser felicitados por sus testigos, Ranma le anunció la última sorpresa a su amada, ''Akane, sé que esto suena ridículo pero nos vamos ahora mismo al aeropuerto'' ella miró con cara de no entender absolutamente nada y cuestionó ''como mierda me voy a subir a un avión vestida de novia?''. El simplemente rió y respondió ''dijiste que me dejarías tomar todas las decisiones aquí querida, y nos vamos ahora mismo de luna de miel a Paris''. Le guiño el ojo mientras la tiraba con suavidad intentando su novia caminara para tomar el auto que los esperaba.

Fue así como en el vuelo 405 de air france con destino a Paris, una particular pareja de japoneses se subió vestidos de novios a primera clase. Cuándo su vida había sido normal? Nunca, y ese sólo era el comienzo de las aventuras de la vida de casados de la pareja más extravagante de Nerima.

**FIN**

Hola :B sé que cada día ando más cursi y chiflada. Sé que como idea es imposible ir y casarse de la nada y blah blah pero es fanfiction y yo soy una cursi!

(1) el maso en el manga se lo regala Kasumi a Akane, no recuerdo en que capítulo xd lo más cómico es que lo saca de la nada!

La idea era lanzar este fic dentro de la selección de 30 vicios pero no resistí, sigo pensando alguna forma original de abordar la sumisión

Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatazos o lo que quieran.. eso me pasa por escuchar música mega romántica xD. Son las cosas que pasan cuando uno escribe a las 2:30 am jejej

_**Como siempre besos y abrazos, BUBU30**_


End file.
